Hikari ochiru Soul Storm movie
This is the first movie in the Soul Storm ERA. It takes a few days after Andre and the others visit to Karakura Town. synopsis When a mining project accidentally unearths a very dangerous genetically engineered super soldier created to be the ultimate soldier. The monster breaks free and begins rampaging throughout the unknown world. Andre, Denvor and a few of their friends join forces and fight together to get rid of the seemingly invincible super soldier. Story The movie opens with a look of the past as an unidentified space craft was headed toward an unknown planet that was ruined and deserted. The ship crashes deep within the Planet nearly making its way towards the core of the planet, as time passed the ship has stayed near the center of the Planet and was trapped being encapsulated deep within the center. Years passed by since the ship crash landed on the ruined planet. After leaving Karakura town a few days has passed with Denvor, Andre and Aki continuing their mission of making sure the worlds are safe from any Rebirth threats, joining them are their new companions Halibel and Nelliel. Nelliel who’s excited about her first intergalactic travel can’t sit still and takes a tour around Denvor’s gummi ship which was huge, fearing that she’ll get lost Denvor asks for Andre to go and bring her back to the bridge before she touches something that’ll wreck the ship but before Denvor could finish talking Nelliel rushes back to the bridge saying that their ship is like a “funhouse” with so many rooms and doors, Nelliel begins to annoy Denvor and asks for Andre and Aki to settle Nelliel down before she does anything to drastic but faster than they could act Nel accidently presses a button on the control panel and this causes the ship to crash land toward a local planet. Later on in a different part of space Khalil is summoned by the Galactic federation who informs him of a deadly universal weapon that has been identified on a local planet not too far from the G.F (Galactic federation) H.Q and that it must be destroyed immediately, Khalil tells them his services will not be cheap and leaves the room, they upload the coordinates to a planet named Veldin to his star ship and Khalil sets out for his mission. Back aboard the gummi ship Denvor and his party have crash landed on the unknown modern built planet with the gummi ship being in critical damage, unable to fly. Denvor checks to see if everyone’s ok and then points his attention to Nelliel, Andre tells Denvor to take it easy on Nelliel and “everyone makes mistakes”, Denvor calms down and then begins to think of a way to repair the ship which he then comes up with the idea of searching for gummi blocks that could possibly be laying around somewhere on the planet, while Denvor and Aki repair and bend the ship back into place Andre, Halibel and Nelliel goes off to search for the ship part. While searching they find themselves lost in a city which was near their gummi ship landing spot, the town’s people notice they are outsiders but they welcome them to their town anyway. Eventually the three meet the mayor of the town who welcomes them to their planet and offers them a tour around their city when Andre takes notice to their mining area he asks what they’re digging for the mayor tells them it’s for mining high quality crystals and stones, Halibel asks the mayor if he knows anything of the gummi blocks which he positively replies but when asked if they could have it he says no. Andre, Halibel and Nel report back in with Denvor and Aki about what they found out Denvor tries to fix the ship without the block which leaves the party stranded on the planet until then. Later on that day Khalil arrives on Veldin and begins to look around for clues to the weapon’s whereabouts but no progress has been made so far, he then scans the area to get a basic sense of the life energy on the planet and to see if any unusual life energy is present which could give him some leads, he scans over to a town in the distance and gets a reading of unusual energy and makes his way toward the town, hours later has passed and Andre and the others prepare to rest up until tomorrow. Nelliel, still a little upset that she’s the one who trapped them on the planet due to her recklessness, sits up in her room believing that she caused the team to fail there mission of saving the worlds, and stranded them on the distant planet forever, Andre walks by her room on his way to the bathroom and notices her looking depressed and when he asks her what’s wrong she pretends nothing at first but then tells Andre she’s upset that she put them through danger because her recklessness and that she feels bad for it and apologizes for teaming up with him and the others and giving them trouble. Andre tries to cheer her up by telling her everyone has their bad days and that this is only one mistake that’ll help her in the future, he also says that if it wasn’t for her being on the team he wouldn’t be able to see her smile which helps him through the day, Nel then becomes cheery and hugs him tightly until he passed out (humorously). Still mining for the special minerals Veldin’s mining team digs far enough to their end point; they unearth a spaceship while digging. They go inside, with, the thought of it being empty, unintentionally releasing an extremely powerful unnamed cyborg soldier. The soldier kills the entire crew and begins a rampage towards the city injuring the innocent, hearing the screams in the distance: Denvor, Aki, Halibel and Nelliel get up and rush to the city (leaving Andre behind due to him losing consciousness from Nelliel’s hug). The gang meets the cyborg during its havoc in the city and they engage in a devastating cross city battle. The battle gets intense with the cyborg’s strength proving too much for Denvor to handle (who was the only one fighting at the time). The cyborg begins to set his attentions on Aki, Nelliel and Halibel and threatens them. Denvor gets up and tells them to run while he holds the cyborg off which he later fails in doing. As they are fleeing the cyborg valiantly pursues them, grabbing Aki’s head, throwing her into a nearby building knocking her out, the cyborg then takes down Halibel and Nelliel. Khalil shows up after the Cyborg punishes the fighters and saves Denvor from a fatal attack and then goes to everyone’s aid afterwards. Not long after, the four decide to gang up on the killing machine. All four of them are pummeled by the cyborg again. Denvor and Khalil land punch on him while Halibel and Nelliel’s Ola Azul and Cero Doble have no effect. After awaking, Andre senses the Cyborgs extremely powerful ki constantly increasing and rushes into battle meeting up with Denvor, Aki, Halibel, Nelliel and Khalil who are all weakened from the fighting. Andre goes to his Uten suru gear 1 state and takes on the steadily ki & power increasing Cyborg who easily overpowers him throughout the fight. Khalil attempts to phone the Galactic Federation for help but no signal picks up. Meanwhile, Andre is fighting ceaselessly. Seeing that he is in need of help Halibel gets back up, and joins the fight against the engineered soldier in her Resurrección along with Denvor, Aki and Nelliel. The Cyborg still proves to be too strong, continuing to effortlessly pummel the five fighters. Denvor, Halibel, Nelliel and Aki lie scattered about the rubble of the fallen city. Andre, due to his late arrival in the battle, has a little more power to fight and arises one last time and asks that if any of his friends are too weak to fight and to just stay down and rest. Denvor, Nelliel and Halibel hears this and asks Andre to stop but he goes on anyway and tries to stop the Cyborg only to be outmatched again and again, becoming more and more injured. Although he manages to land a few punches it does him no good and is thrown over into a building where he falls to the ground, Halibel and Nelliel rush to his aid and tries to stop him from continuing any farther and replies to her “this is why I’m here” and heads back into battle. Andre’s fight continues to go downhill for him and he is forced out of his Unten Suru gear 1 State and back to his normal state. Weak and unable to fight anymore the Cyborg plans to finish Andre off and power punches him in the stomach multiple times, Nelliel tries to wake Denvor up to help Andre before he dies, the final punch causes blood to fly from Andre’s mouth onto Halibel’s face. The Cyborg let’s Andre go, and Andre passes out from his injuries. The Cyborg kicks Andre into a crater and then plans to kill Halibel but Denvor intervenes with hopes of defeating the Cyborg, Nelliel apologizes again to Denvor for being the one who got them trapped on the planet however Denvor tells her he already forgave her and goes to fight but is beaten by the Cyborg. In the crater Andre remembers Amayo’s words to him for being one of the many to protect the worlds, remembering his mission he begins to gather ki. Denvor is knocked next to the crater Andre was kicked in and laughs at the robotic menus telling him he “hasn’t won yet” before passing out, the Cyborg then prepares his final attack to end Denvor but feels a tremendous level of ki. Arising from the ground, holding a powerful fully charged Kasseiken, Andre continuously charges it making it more and more powerful surprising the mechanical soldier. Andre asks for Halibel and Nelliel to get Denvor and take him far away, doing so, Andre turns back into Unten suru gear 2 and fully charges the giant ball of ki and plunges it down toward the Cyborg who plans to try and stop him but is too late and is obliterated by the attack. Several days later the gummi ship was repaired with the help of Khalil and his spare parts, Andre awakens in the care of Halibel who was watching over him in the recovery room and finds himself wrapped up in bandages when he asked what happened she tells him that he saved everyone and the Cyborg was destroyed, Halibel places a warm towel on his head and continues wrapping up his injured body. Coming to check on him Denvor and Aki walk inside of the room congratulating him on surviving, Andre asks what happened to the town and Denvor tells him that everything is fine and that he missed “one hell of a party” revealing to him while he was knocked out they were celebrating with the town’s people who crowned them heroes. Andre complains about missing it and not being awarded anything just as soon as he started complaining, Nelliel comes in the room and rejoices when she sees Andre’s alive and goes over to hug him which he yells and screams “NO!!” Later in the opposite direction of Andre and the others, Khalil is heading off from the planet in his star ship looking down at his com link preparing to report back in with the Galactic Federation about the mission but instead he smashes it with an unsatisfactory look on his face since he was not the one to complete his mission and simply says “Hmp” as he flies out into an remote part of space awaiting his next mission. Cast Human&character protagonists *Andre *Denvor *Harribel *Nel *Khalil Villain Unnamed super soldier